Turok, Son Of Stone
Turok, Son of Stone #1 :By: Jim Shooter, Eduardo Francisco, Raymond Swanland :Publisher: Dark Horse :Pub. Date: October 13, 2010 Turok, wandering warrior from a far land, rescues Andar, son of a Chiricahua chief, from the ruthless King Maxtla and his Aztec horde. Pursued into a vast cavern, prey and predators are swept away by an unimaginable force to a savage, timeless land of nightmares and miracles, where dinosaurs thunder and rampage. Beset by bloodthirsty enemies and beasts, Turok and Andar encounter an even deadlier threat-the fearsome Panther People and their mesmerizing goddess, Aasta. ---- Turok, Son of Stone #2 :By: Jim Shooter, Eduardo Francisco, Raymond Swanland :Publisher: Dark Horse :Pub. Date: January 19, 2011 Swept through a cataclysmic rift in space--time to a timeless land where dinosaurs rampage and wonders abound, Native Americans Turok and young Andar struggle to survive. The invincible wizard--warrior Thunder--Hand leads the army of the Aztec god--king Maxtla against the proud, fierce Panther Warriors, mowing them down like wheat before the scythe. Maxtla's bloodthirsty warriors overrun the tree fortress of the Panther People, where Turok and Andar have been taken. The invaders seize Andar, and Thunder--Hand has his sights on the alluring Aasta, goddess of the Panther People. Standing in Thunder--Hand's way is Turok, Aasta's champion, protector . . . and lover? ---- Turok, Son of Stone #3 :By: Jim Shooter, Eduardo Francisco, José Villarrubia, Raymond Swanland :Publisher: Dark Horse :Pub. Date: Projected - February 09, 2011 They cut out your still--beating heart and offer it up to the gods before your dying eyes to keep the sun rising. Thus do the Aztecs serve their faith. The Shorn Ones--the deadliest, most fearless warriors ever to walk the Earth--drag Turok's young friend Andar and the beautiful Aasta to the sacrificial altar, where Maxtla, the Aztec god--king, raises the obsidian dagger. Only Turok can save them--one man alone against a thousand! ---- Turok, Son of Stone #4 :By: Jim Shooter, Eduardo Francisco, José Villarrubia, Raymond Swanland :Publisher: Dark Horse :Pub. Date: Projected - March 09, 2011 In a lost land where anything and anyone from anywhen might be, Native Americans Turok and Andar face perils beyond imagining. Swooping down from the clouds astride the awesome Sky--Terror, Turok fights to save Andar and his own beloved Aasta from cruel death at the hands of the Aztec god--king, Maxtla. Turok's unlikely ally is a fighter pilot from an age yet to come. But can even the firepower of the future stand against thousands of fearless warriors and swarms of trained dinosaurs? ---- Turok, Son of Stone #5 :By: Jim Shooter, Eduardo Francisco, José Villarrubia, Raymond Swanland :Publisher: Dark Horse :Pub. Date: Projested - March 30, 2011 Trapped in a timeless land rife with prehistoric monsters and inexplicable wonders, Native Americans Turok and Andar strive to survive--and find a way home. There is a way to go back, and others besides Turok and Andar pursue it, but the path is perilous. Turok faces the fight of his life against the sadistic, brutal Troll. Also introducing the minstrel Merry Alin; Phalanx, the one-woman army; and the girl of Andar's dreams, the bewitching, exquisite Echo. ---- Category:Comics Category:15th Century